I Think I Wanna Marry You
by Lili Annette Firecroft
Summary: Lady Gertrude Adela von Karma's will and testament names Franziska as heiress to half of her properties, including the von Karma ancestral home- Heiterkeit. The old countess had died, and Franziska can only inherit if she gets married before the end of her 23rd birthday, which is today. (MilesxFranziska) (credits to emi for cover image- as seen in pixiv. Disclaimer Applies)
1. Diet Mountain Dew

_This will be my first published mature work. Although I have written a few pieces, I've never posted them anywhere for anyone to read, so technically, I am a closet writer in that aspect. I would love to hear comments from you._

_Yours,_

_Lili_

_Note: This is set 2 years after the final case of AA3: Trials and Tribulations, and after Phoenix Wright was disbarred, in New York instead of Los Angeles, and some information, such as family matters, friends, and relationships may be fictional. The author strives to write the story as close to the original canon lore as possible, however this was written before AA5 was released. Character and personalities of each character, however is strictly retained and maintained by the author._

_Hopefully no character has deviated excessively from the original._

_Feel free to review your corrections or suggestions._

_As usual, __**Standard Disclaimer Applies**_

Chapter 1

-Prosecutors' Offices, New York City-

March 27 2022

9:30 AM

"No."

That was the first word Miles Edgeworth had to say in this story. Such negativism however was compensated with his dark, but exquisite good looks and intellect, not to mention his recent transfer to New York's Prosecutor's Office. His usual magenta tailcoat and cravat was replaced currently with a black mourning suit, which he wore alternately along a number of other black apparel for the past 6 months.

"You're being... you're being foolishly absurd again, you fool!" Franziska von Karma, an internationally-acclaimed prosecutor, his former adoptive younger sister, younger by seven years continued to walk down the hallways after him. She too, was wearing a black lace dress instead of her usual white and blue suit and dark stockings.

"You are the one being absurd Franziska. I cannot fathom how you have come to this conclusion just months after Grandmother Gerta had just died, and-"

"Marry me." She blocked his path.

"Franziska... Just... Just go home. You must be tired." Miles stepped aside to walk past her.

"If you don't marry me, I shall have to marry someone else."

Miles pushed up his square eyeglasses, sighed, pulled her into his office, and closed the door.

Miles's office was tidy, and well-kept. It had a similar layout to his office at LA (now occupied by Prosecutor Klavier Gavin), minus the framed magenta suit he wore in his first trial. He had case files and law books lined neatly by spine color and alphabetical order in a huge clear glass bookshelf, and two square minimalist-design black leather sofas perpendicular to a glass desk- neat and well-kept by his part-time secretary, Kay Faraday. He had a small octagonal glass coffee table between the sofas where a moon lamp cushioned in a velvet magenta pillow rested on.

"Sit." He motioned her to one of the black sofas.

"I am serious, I really will marr-" She retorted, with fists at her sides. He raised an eyebrow and struck her silent with a cold stare. With a muttered _'hmph'_, she sat on the sofa.

"Tell me everything." He sat on his desk and made eye contact with her. She shuddered when his grey eyes met her blue ones. They seemed to mentally strip her of everything.

"Grandmother Gerta's will has been read." She began.

"I see. It has been a full six months since her passing." He commented.

"And I see you refuse to come out of mourning for her." She said.

"You likewise." He pointed it out, which made her smile secretly.

"She wanted me to marry before her death. I didn't do it. Her will now states that I should be married before my birthday this year. Otherwise, I cannot inherit, and everything goes to a dreadful cousin." She explained. Much to her chagrin and disgust, this all sounded like one of her older sister Triela's Regency Novels.

"Have you even met this cousin?" he asked, remembering that they haven't seen a lot of relatives in the main house, or in society parties.

"No, but since he is to inherit if I do not meet the will's terms, I consider him dreadful." She answered. He sighed.

"I heard you were supposed to inherit a quarter. Why did you refuse it?" she asked.

"I told her that I shouldn't inherit, because I am not a blood relation."

"That is true. But she was fond of you." -_Maybe even more than she was fond of me_. She mumbled to herself. She caught the brief look of sadness in his face. He was fond of Lady von Karma as well. It was rare for Miles Edgeworth to openly show weakness. She despised it.

"She once told me that she wanted to see you settled and happy more than anything. Those were the original terms of the will in return for my portion. She released me of that obligation when I refused to accept her offer." He poured her a cup of black Ceylon tea.

"I'll help you find a husband." He sighed. "When do you need to get married?"

"Like I said, before my birthday ends this year." She replied. "That is today."

"No, I need you to be serious. Tell me the truth." He shook his head.

"I am not lying, Miles Edgeworth. Your insensitivity and workaholic tendencies made you forget that today is my 23rd birthday, unless you are showing signs of senility at 29 now." She glared at him. He stared at her in disbelief. She said it so bitterly, he was disappointed in himself for forgetting. He was very busy with his investigations, and she was likewise busy from her smuggling ring cases. She had just returned from Cohdopia yesterday.

"The old woman expects me to fish a man to marry the same year she dies." She said.

"I never understood that woman's dark humour." Miles commented fondly.

"If you marry me, we'll still have similar lives, except that we'll have to live in the same house, and keep the marriage for at least two years. We can just divorce right after." She explained.

Miles Edgeworth stood from his desk and approached her, sitting on the sofa right in front of her. He disapprovingly stared at her. "You do realize what you are going into, should you really marry me, don't you, Franziska?" His voice was cold but silky. Was he mad at her proposition? Indeed, he sounded polite and gentle like he always foolishly was, but she couldn't help but sense a hint of... mischief- not quite the fond one, but not quite malicious either. She couldn't help but notice the sensual curve of his lips, the vague beginnings of a stubble on his jaw, those grey eyes framed with his eyeglasses and dark ash hair. Her breath became uneven, and she felt weak all of a sudden.

"Yes." She said breathlessly.

"Do you not think it strange to marry the man you call, 'Little Brother'?" he challenged? She wasn't certain.

"No." Her hands trembled on her lap.

"You seem to be afraid- of me perhaps?" he glanced at her hands.

"I am not, you fool." She ground her teeth.

"We'll have to correct that behaviour of yours. You cannot address your husband as 'fool' after all." He leaned in close, caging her against the sofa.

"Are you going to marry me, or not? Because I will-" Franziska felt a light pressure near her eye, on her beauty mark. His warm lips? She felt hands combing through her hair, and touching her neck. Warmth radiated from her cheeks down to her neck, and chest. She felt liquid heat in her belly. She didn't understand what was happening. She only hoped his lips would travel lower- her cheek, then maybe...

He stopped at her cheek and leaned back to look at her face. She had to hide. She couldn't bear looking like this in front of him. She was blushing madly, while he smirked at her.

"Franziska, have you ever been kissed?" he smiled.

"I hate you." She stood up to exit the office.

_You play dirty Miles Edgeworth. You think you can get rid of me by suddenly acting like this? How foolishly naive of you!_ She fumed.

"I expect to see you in the marriage registration offices at six o'clock!" she continued, and with that, she slammed the door. He smirked and shook his head.

-Table 60, Broadway, NYC-

March 27, 2022

1:15 PM

"I cannot believe the nerve of that Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska slammed her mug of root beer on the bar table, and cracked her whip on the chair next to her.

"This is the first time I have ever heard about _the_ Miles Edgeworth making a move!" Adrian Andrews, a cream blonde woman also in her twenties laughed while sipping on her cosmopolitan.

"Maybe I should get some real beer instead. I am furious!" Franziska whipped the bartender.

"Wh-what can I get you... Miss?" the bartender cringed but approached looking sallow, and asked with a shaking voice.

"Oh no, you don't Franziska. Sorry buddy, she can't have any alcohol, she's pregnant." Adrian said. The bartender nodded and turned.

"I am NOT. Fool. Water then would be acceptable." She glared at the bartender who poured her a glass with a slice of lemon.

"Listen Frannie, you can't marry under the influence of alcohol. Finish that up now. We have a wedding dress to pick out for you." Adrian took out her cellphone to make a call to one of their favourite couturiers.

"Adrian... I don't... I don't want to get married."

"Then don't. Miles will understand."

"I have to, or the manor, the properties, it'll all be gone."

Franziska looked perplexed.

"It's never been about all that money, was it Frannie?" Adrian smiled and intelligently pushed up her eyeglasses.

"Hmph." Franziska refused to admit the truth out loud. She didn't want to lose Heiterkeit. It was her home. It was where she had few memories of her mother with. It was where she and her sister had happy times together. It was where she grew up with Miles Edgeworth.

"You don't want to lose it." Adrian restated. Franziska nodded.

"Then come on. Let's get you out of those dark clothes, and get you into a wedding dress." Adrian dragged her to a designer shop at 5th Avenue.

-Elizabeth Tang, 5th Avenue, NYC-

March 27, 2022

2:11 PM

"I can barely walk in this Elizabeth Tang." Franziska struggled to pace the room, holding the chiffon skirts up of a white mermaid wedding gown.

"Thanks for helping us Liz despite the short notice." Adrian said as she browsed more bridal magazines.

"It's no problem. I just regret that I can't make Franziska a splendid wedding gown. I swore I would eat my ribbons and create my best wedding gown if she landed herself a husband before thirty." Elizabeth Christina Tang, Franziska's old friend, and Adrian's classmate in university said as she handed Franziska another dress to try on.

"Ooooh, I can't get it past my bottom." Franziska tried to pull the gown up after stepping into the skirt.

"Sorry, I will get you another kind." Liz handed her another white gown.

"My chest feels tight." Franziska growled.

"Franziska, I think your proportions increased the last time you came in here. I think I will have to measure you again." Liz noted. Franziska's last visit was for a friend's wedding, where she had to be a bridesmaid.

"You mean to say I have gotten more stout?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not. Your woman assets have simply grown. I doubt that could be possible at your age, but hey, your husband wouldn't complain either way." Liz and Adrian laughed.

"I... I can't imagine... I can't imagine that man..." Franziska looked away, blushing madly.

Adrian smiled, appreciating that Franziska showed this side of her to her closest friends. She always seemed too strong and in control of her emotions.

"Well, remember Frannie. Marriage is not just a legally-binding contract. For it to be true and valid, you must consummate it, and then at least hold some affection for each other." Adrian spoke gently.

"I know." Franziska spat.

"We'll be here if you want to talk, okay Franziska? See, now your hands have grown cold. I better get us some tea." Liz rolled up her measuring tape and walked to her tiny kitchenette beside her studio.

"While I'm heating up the tea, you can pick a dress from shelf D. Your proportions might match the designs there." Liz said.

Franziska picked a cream coloured halter-type above the knee-length dress with a conservative A-line cut skirt. The bodice was covered in lovely crystal beadwork depicting tiny tulips. She tried it on. It fit her very nicely. The skirt gives enough room for her lower body, and the halter straps accommodate her bust well, not to mention, frame her shoulders and arms very nicely. The bodice appears as if it was made for her since it was her exact waist size, and perfectly emphasizes her curves.

"That looks perfect." Liz admired her work on Franziska.

"I think I'm going to cry." Adrian's eyes grew misty. Franziska turned to look at herself in the mirror. '_I... I am beautiful._' She thought to herself and felt a bittersweet pain in her heart. She knew she was in some way, attractive, but not beautiful. Maybe, she could be beautiful, even for a day.

"Your husband is a lucky man. If I were him, I wouldn't wait 3 hours for the wedding but sweep you off your feet, and..." Liz babbled.

"Thank you for your assistance. Truly, I am grateful." Franziska cut her off and handed over her credit card.

"All in a day's work Franziska." Liz nodded.

"We got lucky Frannie. Liz is one of those designers who doesn't make more of one piece. That dress is one of a kind in this world." Adrian commented.

'_Just like the one I'm wearing it for._' Franziska thought, feeling nervous.

-NYC District Court, Marriage Offices-

March 27, 2022

5:59 PM

Franziska stepped inside the room wearing her white gown, with a pair of _Prada_ white shoes, and a small bouquet of white tulips with baby's breath. Miles Edgeworth couldn't help but stare. Her hair had grown longer, how stupid was he to not notice that- not even this morning. Seven years ago, her hair was cropped short to her cheeks. Now, they were mid-arm length, and curled for the occasion. It framed her lovely face and along with that shining silky dress around her curvy body, she looked... beautiful. Suddenly the room felt stuffy, and he grew uncomfortable in his navy blue suit and tie. He could be particular with his clothing, but magenta and excessive ruffles might be not the occasion for Franziska's wedding- oh wait, it's his wedding too.

'_That fool. Who does he think he is, standing there so... so Miles Edgeworth-like!_' she could barely understand her own thoughts as her slow-paced procession advanced into a canter down the aisle. Pachelbel's canon was poorly synced with her footsteps now.

Eventually, she reached the judge and her groom. Her two witnesses, Adrian Andrews, and Kay Faraday smiled at her when she glanced at them. The other two witnesses, Phoenix Wright, and Apollo Justice had smiles on their faces, when she shifted her head to their side of the hall.

They both followed the court proceedings, saying their lines properly, and signing the right amount of papers. The 'ceremony' was quite solemn, with the occasional glance and nod from both the groom and bride. Miles placed a plain gold band on Franziska's left ring finger and she did likewise for him. At the end of the process, Miles gave her a simple kiss on her lips; Non-intrusive, and not inappropriately longer than required. It was rather chaste and respectful, and Franziska didn't understand why she felt horrible after.

-Caines Loft, Manhattan, NY-

March 27, 2022

10:00 PM

"I am sho haaappy for you both." Kay hugged both Miles and Franziska tightly, with her seventh glass of martini. They couldn't really tell whether she was crying or laughing anymore.

"Let me take that glass for you, Kay." Apollo offered. He was on his fourth glass of beer, and he was actually holding his liquor well.

"No thank youuu, Polly, I can shtill drink a lot more you knoooow."

"You don't seem to be drinking so much, Wright." Miles raised an eyebrow at Phoenix's bottle of grape juice.

"I never liked drink." Phoenix laughed. "Your wife seems to like it a lot though." He watched her down five tequila shots at once.

Franziska wiped her lips and sighed loudly with that challenging grin on her face. Miles shook his head and sighed. "One of us has to drive at least." He poured himself and Phoenix a small glass of whisky on the rocks.

"To your marriage." Phoenix raised his glass. Edgeworth nodded and raised his as well. They both finished their glass in one gulp.

"So is this the right time to ask what's going on?" Phoenix asked good-naturedly. Annoyingly nothing gets past his intuitive friend.

"-A small issue over Grandmother's death. She wished to see Franziska married before her birthday this year."

"That figures. Today is Franziska's birthday." Phoenix chuckled. Miles was slightly annoyed that his old friend even had better memory of his wife's birthday more so than he did. _Wife_. That rang heavily in his mind. Keeping the marriage for two years is something he did not like; not at all.

"Will you be okay with this Edgeworth? You are sort of playing with fire- and not just any fire, but a hell of an ass-whipping type of fire."

"I would like to think I have some influence on her- enough that she will not be compelled to abuse my bottom." Miles almost choked on his new glass of water. Phoenix laughed, desperately trying to drive off the picture Miles conjured with his words.

"But seriously Edgeworth, if anything happens, you can always ring me up for a chat or something. I mean, it's not like I have anything significantly and legally important going on nowadays." Phoenix smiled and assured Miles. Miles frowned at the injustice done to his friend. He knew that Phoenix did not deserve to lose his attorney badge and licence. He knew Phoenix was not the kind of person to do what the press say he did. But he knew better than to dig up the skeletons in his friend's closet.

"If I hadn't invited you to this wedding, I doubt I'd ever see your shadow again, Wright. Thank you for coming, especially since it was quite in short notice." Miles pat him on the shoulder.

"No problem. It's been a fun trip for Apollo too. Maya's still in training, and Kristoph's working on another case, so he asked Apollo to accompany me instead." Phoenix said.

"He is quite young." Edgeworth observed the young man who couldn't be more than 20 in his perspective.

"He's not yet a lawyer, but Kristoph's taking him under his wing as an intern. The kid just started two months ago." Phoenix looked at Apollo with a knowing smile. Edgeworth knew what Phoenix was thinking then, and he probably thought the same too, when he took a second glance at the young man.

The party ended with Phoenix and Apollo leaving for their return trip to LA, and Adrian taking a drunken Kay home.

"So it's late, Miles Edgeworth." Franziska's efforts to make small talk as they were driving to the airport were too apparent.

"Indeed." He curtly acknowledged. "Did you pack everything you need?"

"Yes. I tell you, the climate in Maldives will not be friendly this season, so I hope you brought the right clothing." She added.

"It has been years since I last set foot on sand. You?"

"No. I went to Boracay with Adrian and Ema Skye last spring. It was apparently their summer season in that place, and there were a lot of beach parties for our amusement."

"I never thought you liked those kind of parties." He quirked a tiny smile while keeping his eyes on the road.

"I don't, well- It's only enjoyable when you are with friends. You don't look like a fool all by yourself."

He wished he could ask her if she danced like anyone would at a music festival on a beach. He didn't. He knew better than to do that. She was wearing a confection of a wedding dress, but he suspects she might have hidden a riding crop on her somewhere.

"It's a one-bedroom villa. You don't mind, do you Miles Edgeworth?" she icily looked over the dark road.

"Do you, Franziska?" he asked right back.

"No. Grandmother Gerta's friend knows the will executor, and he manages the place. I think he would suspect something if we insisted on different lodgings, and I doubt he would lie for us. The executor is oddly too serious and strict with my marriage." She rolled her eyes.

"If I were the executor, I would take the necessary precautionary measures. I cannot have anyone just get away around the terms- unreasonable or not." He cleared his throat and loosened his tie. Franziska couldn't help but watch his long fingers against his collar and neck. She unconsciously bit her lip then looked away, not understanding the unsettled feeling she had.

"We're here." He shut off the engine and took off his seatbelt.

"Oh." She glanced at her surrounding and found themselves at a parking lot in JFK International Airport. He handed her a tiny blue box wrapped in a white ribbon.

"Happy birthday, Franziska." He smiled faintly then kissed her cheek, tantalizingly at the corner of her pink lips. Her baby blue eyes widened and she felt herself blush. He stepped out of the car.

She realized it was now exactly 11:59, just a minute before her birthday would end. She unruffled her skirts and took off her seatbelt as well. She stepped out of the car, while walking around to help Miles with their luggage.

"I'll take that Miles Edgeworth." She grabbed the handle of her _Louis Vuitton_ trolley bag.

"No, I'll take care of this." He placed his hand over hers to take the trolley bag. She flinched. "You may stick to your handbag." He cooly said.

"Very well." She tried to camouflage her fluster with a smug smile. Yes, she was manipulating Miles Edgeworth into being a good slave- yes.

-Male International Airport-

March 29, 2022

4:00 PM

The flight was around 19 hours long. By the time they arrived they arrived in Male, Maldives, it was already 4 o'clock in the afternoon. They were currently combating jetlag from the 9 hour time difference of America and the archipelago.

"Did you sleep well, Franziska?" Miles asked as they were claiming their luggage.

"Tolerably. I dislike long flights, and that child on the opposite aisle was foolishly annoying. They were in first class, but the other young passengers were restless.

"The sunset is lovely." He looked through the large windows of the airport to see an expanse of violet, orange and pink over the horizon.

"Did you eat something bad, Miles Edgeworth?" she snorted.

"No. I only realized that for a week's time, there are responsibilities I do not have to think about." He looked at her in the eye.

"Let's go. The car is waiting." She looked away. She walked over to the man in a suit who was likely their driver, holding a sign that said: '_Mr. and Mrs. Miles Edgeworth_'.

Was marrying him a wrong choice? She couldn't tell. Only for some reason, she felt it was a dangerous choice.

O-o-O-o-O

To be continued.


	2. You're Beautiful

Dearest reader,

It would be so awesome to hear from you. I would love to hear suggestions about the story and maybe write them into a chapter or something. Don't worry though. I would credit you for your ideas haha. I'd love to bring your ideas to life and hopefully bring justice to them.

Have a good day.

Yours,  
Lili

Note: Events, places, and people are fictional (except major cities or countries) and any likeness to real life is coincidental. Capcom owns the Ace Attorney series and all its characters. Brands mentioned in the course of the story are also not mine unless stated otherwise. **Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

This story is **rated M**, and this chapter contains moderately graphic scenes. Please be advised. If you are uncomfortable with them, I suggest you skip that part, or find other reading material. Thank you.

**Chapter 2**

-Male, Maldives-  
March 29, 2022 5:00 PM

"Are you okay, Franziska? Still suffering from that hangover from the party?" Miles couldn't help but tease her who downed almost an entire bottle of patron tequila in their wedding reception- shot by shot of course. They were both inside a rented car on their way to Nirvana Resort in the Maldives.

"Not funny, Miles Edgeworth. While the plane ride was tolerable, my head really did kill me. Why did you not drink much anyway?"

"I had to drive, remember? And besides, you and me both drunk would never be a good combination." He smiled to himself.

"I loathe admitting it, Miles Edgeworth, but you have always been a better drinker." She crossed her arms and pouted. He found that incredibly endearing.

"Thanks. Don't feel so bad Franziska von Karma, because you have better self-control when you are inebriated." He made eye contact with her. She knew that was true. She has heard the stories, but she has never, ever seen him drunk.

"I would be Franziska von Karma-Edgeworth now, fool." She glared at him.

"Of course, of course." He dismissively pat her head in an attempt to pacify her. She was annoyed at that.  
They travelled for a stretch time, passing a few monuments, tropical flora, and beautiful rock formations. She began to think about the night ahead. It was a perfect moist dusk transitioning into a cold night. The Maldives had a harsh warm climate in the morning, and an equally merciless cool one at night. She tried to preoccupy herself with thoughts of the weather, but she was scared for tonight. She had to consummate this marriage, somehow.  
She snatched a peek at her immaculately handsome husband. He was asleep, leaning his head on the seat. His hair was dishevelled from their plane ride. His eyes were still framed by those black square eyeglasses that made him resemble his father so. Strangely she could still see his thick dark eyelashes, which she felt when he kissed her chastely in their wedding hours ago. Deep inside, she knew he was perfect.

-Nirvana Resort, Orchid Villa-  
March 29, 2022 9:00 PM

"What did you think of dinner, Miles Edgeworth?" She began to unpack her clothes, folding them properly and settling them into a wooden wardrobe.

"The food was quite different, but I liked it, especially with that divine pinot noir we received from the executor as a wedding gift." He replied with a knowing smile.

"Hmph. I simply cannot understand your inclination to wine. It is bitter and too saturated, and..."

"Strange we are discussing alcohol once again. How about we discuss other matters now, like how we should address each other now we are married?"

"Well, anything should acceptable, so long it is not 'darling', or 'honey', or 'sweetheart', or God forbid how that fool Phoenix Wright would address his girlfriend, 'Rissie-pie' when he is soooo in love!" She spat.

"Well then, how about, 'dearest'? My father used to call my mother that." He looked at her with a sad but comforting frown.

"And I shall call you what?" She followed.

"You may decide that on your own." She looked at him intently. Could he be blushing? He noticed her close inspection and pretended to study a beverage menu.

_Mein liebe_. It could not get past her throat. Eeew. Secretly there was a small part that wanted him to call her 'dearest'. She glanced on their king sized bed. How is she going to pull tonight off?

"I'm going to take a shower. Would you..." Miles was pondering on something serious. Franziska was nervous. Could he perhaps be asking her to join him?

"Would you like me to run a bath for you?" He asked.

"Oh... Yes. Do whatever you want. Use the lily bath gel and the chamomile salts." She sat on the settee by the big French window. He nodded and proceeded to slide off his tie and take off his navy blue blazer. He began unbuttoning his navy blue dress shirt and stole a glance at his wife who was dauntlessly watching but obviously flustered.

He stepped inside the bath and showered as quickly as the tub filled with water and created a lovely bubbly concoction. He dried himself and brushed his teeth, then shaved the growing stubble along his jaw. He looked at himself on the mirror. He had aged well- considering everything he had gone though. There were a few wrinkles along his brow, likely from excessive frowning or his other harsh, forbidding expressions in court. Staying with Franziska however reduces some of that. She already overtook the role of displaying those expressions for him, and all he could do was sigh and feel tranquilized.

She looked beautiful. Her light blue hair cascaded in curls along her shoulders and rested on her full breasts. She clipped her growing fringe towards the side of her forehead as she was skimming her instagram posts. She was perched on that settee still in her wedding gown, her long creamy legs were peaking out and tucked under one another. Her wedding shoes were on the floor. If he stayed longer near her, he would go mad.

_ 'Lord von Karma was always the cruelest man to his enemies, but he was fiercely protective of his family. I loved him. I truly did, and though he never told me so, I knew he loved me too. I wish Franziska would find a man who would make her eyes twinkle with much love, like how her sister Triela's does.'_ He remembered his talk with Grandmother Gerta. Why him? Was it because he was the most convenient choice? Probably. But, marriage was the last thing on his mind. He always thought if he married, he would have a family like his father did- equal parts love and discipline. But he knew that even if his father, Gregory was very busy with his cases, he always took the time to bring him and his mother to a game, movie, or dinner, and that he was utterly besotted with his wife. He loved that about his father. He wished to be like that only, he wasn't sure what he felt about his own wife now. He looked at the empty bathtub, imagining how she might look like in it. He shook his head, berating himself. _In marriage, there must be concupiscence and chastity_. He made excuses to himself to comfort his confused heart.

"Franziska, you may use the bath now." He saw his wife asleep on the settee, curled up with a pillow.

"Hey... Tired? Let's put you to bed." He nudged her gently.

"I don't have work today..." She mumbled.

"Let's get you out of those clothes." He realized what he had said and tried to hide his embarrassment.

"I mean, you should at least change into your sleeping attire. It is unfit to wear a wedding gown to bed." He ran his fingers through her hair. She wouldn't respond. He lifted her up and propped her on the settee upright, and nudged her again.

"Will you be okay if I changed you out of those clothes?" He whispered to her ear.

She heard that question and opened her eyes, and turned to find her husband wearing a dark bathrobe, with hair quite damp. He smelled of musk and aftershave, and his grey eyes burned intensely, melting into her icy blue eyes.  
"I can manage." She stood and tied her hair into a knot, and slipped off her garters and stockings. She took off her jewelry. After a few attempts to reach her back zipper, she gave up. _I swear, I am going to start yoga just so I can be flexible enough to reach back zippers!_ Blushing, she approached her husband who was sitting on the bed reading a book.

"Miles Edgeworth..." She cleared her throat. He turned his attention to her.

"Unzip me." He raised both his eyebrows. She looked proud as always, hands on her hips. Then, her eyes softened and her cheeks turned bright pink. "Please." She bit her lip.

"Curses." He pulled her towards him and set her lips onto his. She sighed and stiffened in shock. After a few moments she settled comfortably on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She didn't understand, but she liked him near. He was her husband, and according to law, every right hers.  
When was it he started seeing her as a woman? Was it when she cried and hugged him when she first bled and had no idea whatsoever about it? Or was it when she had her debut party and danced with him? Or was it when she ended her first relationship with another man and ran to him for comfort? He didn't care. He was certainly attracted to her. He must have her.

His lips travelled from her mouth, to its corners, to her temples, to her beauty mark, back down along her shapely jaw. He left a trail of fire burning, which turned her skin every bit more sensitive every second, leaving her begging for something she couldn't name. His hands traversed along her curves and squeezed the right places. She couldn't help but yelp every now and then, and grow more bashful when she heard his triumphant grunts when he did something right. His hand slipped under her skirt, struggling to get past the thick tulle petticoat of her gown. He gently touched behind her knee, which made her gasp. He took that chance to slip his tongue into her mouth for a deeper kiss. Her head was spinning and she felt more muscle as she leaned further into him, rocking onto his upper body, grabbing onto whatever she could. His tongue plundered into every corner of her mouth and she hated being dominated like so. She slipped her hands into his robe and caressed his chest, feeling firm pectorals and serrati along her fingers. He groaned and slid his hand further up along her thigh. He pulled away from her lips, kissing her neck and collarbones. His other hand began to undo that wretched bun and sent her blue locks tumbling down. Indeed, he unzipped her, and tugged her bodice downward to such a limit that her breasts were almost freed of their cage. His kisses grew more urgent as he kissed lower, and lower. She felt more and more warmth building up inside her, in her heart, her womb, between her legs, and down to her calves. In her confusion, she wrapped her legs around his waist, and as he suckled on the milky white flesh of her breasts, leaving little pink love bites, she couldn't help but lace her fingers around his dark hair.

"Miles..." She said, her voice barely a whisper.

"Please..." She begged.

He realized what he was doing. He pulled away.

She looked perfectly tumbled, and thoroughly indecent, but he didn't regret it. He carried her off his lap and settled her on the bed, turning her back to him. He continued to unzip her gown all the way down. He could tell she was nervous and just as frustrated as he is.

"I'm not sorry." He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, whispered to her ear and kissed her neck. He stood up and walked to the terrace without another word.

She stared at him, fighting back the tears building up. She knew it was his way of telling her that he did not want to rush things, and did not want to force her into anything she made clear she didn't want for years. She didn't blame him because he was Miles Edgeworth who was ever so sensitive to the wishes of people near him. The only problem was that, what she always said she never wanted was now the thing she wanted the most.  
She redid her bun and slipped out of her wedding dress and stepped into the tub.

O-o-O-o-O

The lights were dimmed. The television was off. Slow jazz was playing on a very low volume, coming from Miles's phone on the nightstand. He was lying on his side, breathing evenly. He was not yet asleep, but trying to drift there. His nightmares as a younger man gave him insomnia. Though the cause of his nightmares was no longer present, his body could not yet breakaway from the habit.

"I... I'm sorry." She muttered and slipped under the covers beside him.

"Don't apologize." He said, without turning to face her.

"I don't mind... I... I liked it." She knew. He knew, but was polite not to say it.

"I didn't want to do it that way. Not to you."

"Is it because I can't compare to her? She must have been the only woman you've ever loved." She said in a bitter tone. She was talking about Miles's ex-girlfriend who was a medical intern. Their relationship ended last year.  
"No. It's never like that." He couldn't look at her.

"It's fine. I know I can never be her. Also, I dragged you into this. I don't blame you if you hesitate to have me."

"I didn't want to ravage you like a piece of meat. You are my wife." He spoke clearly. She was struck silent.

One more thing must be done to make their marriage binding. She was hesitant. She never imagined her first would be him. She wanted everything to be perfect. There she was on a bed next to an imperfectly perfect man who consented to being her husband. She was not certain what she felt for him, but deep inside she wanted him to love her.

"Then don't. Make love to me, Miles Edgeworth." She lay down next to him and rested her head against his shoulder. She placed a small hand on his arm. He covered it with his large one. He turned to face her, taking in a sharp inhale.

She looked like a goddess. Her light blue hair was sprawled on her pillow. Her baby blue eyes sparkled innocently but wilfully. Her skin glowed of health under the pale moonlight that shafted through the French windows of their villa. She looked like a tiny wisp of a woman clothed in pearl blue silk and white lace trying to look chaste but ended up looking like temptation itself.

"You would let me?" he said in a low timbre.

"I wouldn't let anyone else. Not anymore." She closed her eyes. She shivered- from cold or nervousness, she couldn't tell anymore.

His facial expression turned harsh and possessive upon the notion of another man possibly doing this. Now that he was her husband, no other man should have any business crossing the line with her any longer.

He caressed her cheek, brushing off strands of her hair outward, tucking them behind her ear. He neared her, tilted his face a little and kissed her lips gently. At first it was a soft whisper of caresses, and not longer after, he pressed his lips onto hers with more pressure, more direction, and more purpose. She responded with her lips with equal fervour. He left her lips to kiss her forehead, her eyelashes, that beauty mark, behind her ear, down to her neck. He hovered over her to gain more access of her body.

She pulled him closer and placed her lips upon his. Shyly, she traced the tip of her tongue onto the entrance of his lips. He smiled and let her in, combining their breath, wrapping their arms around each other as they switched places. Franziska settled comfortably on his chest, straddling his rigid, sinewy trunk.

She left butterfly kisses along his temples, down to his jaw, suckled briefly on his neck pulses, and brushed her lips on his collarbones. Boldly, she began unbuttoning his pyjama top, breathing hotly, and heavily. His hands likewise roamed to gradually untie the ribbons of her negligee, which barely covered her skin. As she undid each button, she kissed the flesh revealed along the length. When she reached the final button so close to his pelvis, he took in a quick breath and pulled her face towards him for a kiss. He was unbearably aroused, and if she went further, he would finish earlier than he meant to.

He lifted her feather-weight slender body and seated her on the edge of their bed. He got off the bed, faced her and pulled her negligee off her body. She wore a pearl blue lace-bordered demi-bra, and matching lace panties. She looked the other way in embarrassment. Her cheeks were in a lovely shade of pink, like the skin between her breasts, bony prominences, and her hips. She was ripe, full, and womanly.

He settled himself between her thighs and kissed her lips, wrapping her in a tender embrace. He was trying to make this easier for her, taking things slow. She wished she could make this less awkward. Would small talk work? That was utterly absurd. She had no idea how to go about these things. She did have a boyfriend, but she never went all the way. Besides, this man is too different from her ex.

He began to kiss lower, slipping his fingers under her bra straps, and lowering them as well. He looked into her eyes. He noticed her fear and hesitancy. He cupped her cheek, giving her a gentle smile. She nodded and kissed him tenderly.

He proceeded to unhook her bra. She shut her eyes in her shyness.

"Don't worry. You are beautiful." He whispered to her ear. He ran a palm across one globe of her breast. They were beautifully shaped, and large enough to fit his hand. He flicked a pink nipple which elicited a gasp from her. He began to kiss that breast and soon, he laved his tongue along the fair flesh of her soft breast to her nipple. She couldn't help but moan and twist in sweet ecstacy. She buried her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. He suckled that nipple while he caressed the other breast, giving it equal tactile attention, making it swell in his other hand.

"Oh... Miles..." she sighed as he tongued her other breast, as if he was enjoying a feast. His other hand ran down her spine leaving a trail of fire. She leaned back onto the bed. After making love to her breasts, he began to kiss the length of her upper body, just as she did his earlier. He reached just above her pelvis and smirked. He looked his fingers under the hems of her panties and slid them down her thighs, eventually taking them off her legs, baring her totally.

"That isn't fair, Miles Edgeworth. You didn't let me..."

"Tonight is yours, Franziska." He spoke softly, spreading her thighs to reveal her clean, pink womanhood. She was blushing madly, hiding her face with her hands.

"What are you doing? Don't... Don't stare..." she hissed.

"Like I said, Franziska, you are beautiful." He briefly nudged her entrance, brushing his thumb on the small nub of erectile flesh above. She moaned, arching her back. Tears were brimming from her eyes.

He continued to love her there, exploring, touching, and teasing with his fingers. She became wetter and wetter, and as he pressed a finger deep inside her she gasped and moaned. She bit her lip to stop herself from begging him for something. She was nearly incoherent.

"Please... I..." she gasped. He chuckled. He picked up the pace and added another finger while brushing repeatedly on her sensitive nub. He slid them in and out more rapidly. They didn't care about the heated atmosphere, their moans, groans, and the lewd sounds of squelching and slapping flesh from their lovemaking. These all heightened her arousal to the highest point where she shivered and convulsed, releasing her pleasure, eventually descending to a softened, melted hot mess in his arms.

"How did you like that?" he asked hovering over he spent body, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I... How dare you." She blushed haughtily and faced the other way. He couldn't help but laugh. She was feisty as always. But she wrapped her arms around his back and pulled him close. He still had his pyjama bottoms on. That wasn't fair. She was irrevocably dominated by him.

-Nirvana Resort, Orchid Villa-  
March 30, 2022 7:30 AM

He was awake. Only, he did not want to get up. He wanted to continue watching her next to him, asleep, beautiful, and thoroughly loved last night. Well, maybe not too thoroughly. He didn't become one with her. They would be together for two years. He can't risk the possibility of creating life. That would complicate things between them.  
_'Loved'?_ Did he love her? He wasn't sure. But he knew he was attracted to her, and he liked her. She would never be his sister no longer.

He wouldn't lie to himself. He enjoyed last night. He would do it again if he would allow himself to. But there was something in him that made him respect her too much. She was off-limits, because if he treated her like he would a lover, he would break her. She was that type of woman to him. She deserves true love, and he would murder any man who would dare give her any less. Believe it or not, he almost did when Franziska broke up with her boyfriend years ago. They were both so young, and yes, foolish.

He knew deep in his heart that he couldn't be the man to give her true love because he never had it to begin with. After breaking up with Cara, he learned that. She left him because he never really loved her all along.  
"Good morning." He smiled at her as she fluttered her eyes open. He caressed her cheek and tucked a blue strand behind her ear. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She covered his hand with hers. She looked elsewhere. She was blushing.

"You're beautiful." He kissed her forehead.

"You keep saying that. I never expected you to be a mushy romantic." She quirked a smile.

"I happen to be a keen observer in case you haven't noticed all these years." He sat upright. She still couldn't stop feeling shy about seeing almost all of him. Miles was not just fit. He was ripped, and he didn't aim to be. He simply always tried to find time to hit the gym everyday. She couldn't always go to the gym, but she jogged and did cardio exercises to keep fit. She stared at his broad shoulders, and at his strong arms. She remembered the feel of him last night, how hard and hot his body was compared to hers. And yet, he was so gentle on her.

"We're married. We're... actually married." She sighed. She was disappointed that they didn't go all the way last night. But one part of her was relieved. She was not ready, and she was stressed enough to fall asleep. Sooner or later, she will have to seduce him.  
"You get to keep your share now. I am curious though. You aren't the type to marry for money." He commented.  
"Heiterkeit." With that one word, he understood, and leaned over to envelop her into his arms.  
"I understand. It's alright. You did well." His voice was so gentle, so soothing. He didn't make her feel sorry about marrying for such a reason at all. She didn't mean to, but a few tears fell from her eyes. No other words were needed between them.

-Nirvana Resort, Beach Side-  
March 30, 2022 9:00 AM

The sun shone brightly, beaming its white light along the ocean waves, making their small caps glisten like liquid crystals. There were a mixture of palm, kalachuchi, and coconut trees along a mixed terrain of the purest white sand, and soil. The scents of the shore flora intermingled with seaweed, and the cool breeze. They had it all to themselves.

Franziska reclined her back against a beach chair, relaxing and sipping on a peach colada. She was wearing a new white halter bikini under a floral-print silk sundress. A khaki wide-brimmed sunhat adorned her head and a pair of _fendi_ shades shielded her eyes. She had a mystery novel on her lap. She was a picture of stress eliminated.

Miles on the other hand, was sitting against a rock formation by the seashore. He was wearing his swimming trousers and his goggles were on the sand next to him. He was panting from a long swim. He counted the tiny crabs that walked along the sand in front of him to eliminate his boredom. He was successfully putting his mind off his work and he never felt any more satisfied.

"Hey." He turned to greet Franziska who walked over to the shore to sit beside him.

"Hey yourself." She retorted and with a wry smile, she lifted her skirt a little and tucked it between her legs to avoid ruining it from sitting on the sand next to him.

"The ocean sure is beautiful. The water is pleasantly cold." He began.

"It's too hot for me. I have yet to apply sunblock. I do not wish for my skin to burn." She glared at the heat.

"You would look like a tomato." He chuckled.

"But I would be the perfect tomato nonetheless!" They both smiled.

"So, whose place? Yours, or mine?" he asked.

"What?" She looked at him in awe. Funny he should ask that question. It made her feel rebellious, like a young woman engaging in a casual one-night stand.

"Where do we live when we return? We are going to be married for two years, aren't we?"

"Of course. Well, I'm thinking of moving out my condominium. It does not have enough space." She replied.

"My house then?" he asked.

"Suitable. Your house is quite large and empty."

"At least two people would fit well." He nodded.

"At least?"

"Yes. At least."

They sat in companionable silence- like old times. And yet, they couldn't help feeling they were far away from each other. They weren't alone. They were alone together. And, it felt lonely.

"I wish to go swimming." Franziska stood up and dusted her skirts of sand. She walked back to her chair and started applying sunblock. "I'll do it." Miles took the bottle from her.

"Lie down." He prompted. His voice was cool, polite and confident as usual. He was the perfect gentleman, and yet she couldn't help but notice the devilish glint in his eyes. She wished she had her whip to punish him for that, but even if she did, she couldn't. She was utterly under his spell. She slipped out of her sundress and laid herself on her abdomen, prone on the beach chair. He seated himself on the empty space on the chair along the curve of her waist to her hips.

They went to the beach together as a whole family few times in the past. Sometimes Triela or he would help her apply sunblock lotion on her back or other places she couldn't reach. This was nothing new to her, and yet, why does she feel so shy and nervous all of a sudden? It shouldn't be because she was prone and barely clothed. She was already in the state just the night before.

"Do you still watch that Iron Samurai series, Miles Edgeworth?" she tried to lessen the tension as he opened the lotion bottle and started applying some on her arms.

"It's Steel Samurai, Franziska. Sadly, they don't air anymore, but I've found the entire series on DVD. Are you interested?" he spoke excitedly.

"No. I had a client who collects mementos of the series." As she began her story, he pulled on the strings of her bikini top. She couldn't help but whimper a sigh. He raised an eyebrow. "What about this client?" he asked, while pulling down the strings, laying the swimsuit flat against the bench. Her fair, flawless, smooth back was exposed to the sun, as well as a peek of the swell of one large breast. He tried to shake the temptation off, and began applying lotion onto her back.

"He was always a loyal fan. He... He kept trading cards. Almost had them all, but I bet you have a more extensive collection, considering the otaku you are." She scoffed. He began to massage her back. She purred in satisfaction.

"That feels really nice." She sighed. His hands slid to her lower back.

"I remember the time you went to that samurai cafe." She giggled.

"Curses, I never thought Wright would tell you about that." He grunted.

"He didn't. I found out myself. I was there too, following you because I needed to see you for a second opinion on some cases." He was done spreading the lotion. He admired the lovely curve of her back, her shapely shoulders, and her nicely-shaped derriere tightly encased in so-little cloth. A fleeting image of sliding his hands under her back to capture the globes of her breasts while he would straddle her and make a sweet intrusion from behind came to him. He felt himself harden and hunger for their intimacy the night before. His jaw tightened as he willed his urges away. He prided himself in that- the one thing he was sure to be closer to perfect at: self-control.

He proceeded to re-tie her bikini top.

"Race, like the old times?" he stood up and turned his back to her to hide his arousal.

"I accept your challenge, Miles Edgeworth." She grinned while sitting upright, adjusting her bikini top.

They swam along the waters extensively and aggressively. They reached nearby islands, took a few breaks, and swam again. Franziska noticed Miles was more restless now. But she couldn't help but ogle him as he swam. He made such graceful yet powerful strokes along the waves. Well-sculpted muscles stretched and contracted as they powerfully propelled him on. He emerged from the water, flipping away his dark fringe, blinked away the salty sting of seawater in his eyes and padded along the sand. He looked like an ethereal sea god of some sort, so fluid in his movements. He looked incredibly sexy.

"I think it's time for lunch, Miles Edgeworth." She pulled him out of the water and handed him a towel.

"Good. I'm famished." He climbed out of the water and accepted her towel.

They walked a short distance towards the restaurant in the resort. A man wearing a tropical button shirt and khaki cotton slacks began to approach them both. He was middle-aged, with greying hair and had round glasses perched on a long slim nose.

"It's Mr. Starling, the executor." Franziska muttered.

"Indeed, it is him. Best we greet him and thank him for planning this trip. What do you say, dearest?" Miles held out his left hand with the gold wedding band on the ring finger towards Franziska. A brief look of challenge passed her features before she nodded.

"That is a wonderful idea, my love." She took his hand. They walked towards Mr. Starling who spotted them and began to wave at them.

to be continued.

O-o-O-o-O

Tsk. That sexually frustrated Miles Edgeworth. But oh well, the story continues haha.

I would be pleased to hear from you, especially because this is the first mature story I've ever published. Please be kind! xO


	3. Locked Out of Heaven

Note: Events, places, and people are fictional (except major cities or countries) and any likeness to real life is coincidental. Capcom owns the Ace Attorney series and all its characters. Brands, artists, or song lyrics or titles mentioned are not mine unless stated otherwise. **Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

Remember, this story is rated M, and you probably shouldn't be reading this, if your age is still on the clock. Like the chapter before this, this one contains moderately graphic scenes as well (okay, maybe not so moderately graphic). Please be advised. Also, some portrayal may border on sadomasochism (which I never intended, but it's subtle anyway), because of the surrounding circumstances. If you are uncomfortable with any of the mentioned, you may skip that part, or find other reading material. Thank you.**  
**  
**Chapter 3**

-Nirvana Resort, Noblesse Restaurant-

March 30 12:30 PM

"I trust you both are well, Mr. and Mrs. Edgeworth?" Reginald Starling, a cheery middle-aged Caucasian lawyer with German roots wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin. He was seated across the two.

"Yes. Thank you for planning this trip, Mr. Starling." Miles spoke curtly.

"I was wondering why you declined your portion of the inheritance Mr. Edgeworth. Her ladyship was very fond of you."

"I couldn't take it. With all due respect, I feel I'm not worthy for such an honour."

"Your humility would make me believe otherwise." Mr. Starling smiled, taking a sip of his afternoon tea. "Those matters aside, I am glad that you have found the woman you wish to spend your life with." He stole a glance at Franziska who was pouring milk in her own tea.

"Well, it is uncanny, but I admit- I was never able to see her as a sister." He took her hand in his. "I was just not sure about her feelings. I decided to wait until we have finished mourning for me to ask her to marry me." Franziska decided to keep her mouth shut. What was he doing?

"I'm glad it ended well. How did Mr. Edgeworth propose, Franziska?" Starling glanced at her.

"Unlike many fools out there, he did not slip a ring into my food or beverage." She smirked while she bluffed. "He surprised me one morning when I came to visit him in his office. I was discussing some cases when he suddenly went down on one knee, held open a box and 'popped the question' as the Americans like to say." She wrapped her finger with a strand of her light blue hair.

"How pleasant." Starling chuckled. "I'm glad to have seen you both. You look positively lovely Franziska. I know your husband has been taking good care of you and I commend him for that. Gertrude must be smiling down at us from heaven."

"Indeed." She nodded, crossing her arms.

The three continued to eat their lunch with occasional small talk in between courses. Franziska was a little nervous that Starling might have seen through their lie. Miles was calm and acted as if he were truly her husband, occasionally slicing adequate portions of food for her, offering her favourites, and inquiring about her beverage choices.

"Thank you for having lunch with me Miles, Franziska." Starling pat Miles on the shoulder.

"It's our pleasure, Mr. Starling. How long are you staying in the country?" Miles asked politely.

"Not for very long. In fact, I leave at sunset for America. We may discuss the properties when you both return, alright?"

"No problem, Mr. Starling." Franziska nodded. With that they said their farewells and parted ways.

-Edgeworth Residence, Upper West Side, Manhattan, NY-

April 2 7:00 AM

"..." Franziska woke up to the sound of her phone alarm. She rubbed her eyes and sat up the bed. She grabbed her wool cardigan and looked for Miles. He was in his room, as she had suspected. She watched her husband buttoning his magenta waistcoat. She sighed. Ever since their first night, Miles had never been intimate with her. They spent their time in Maldives enjoying the sun, sand, and sea. They toured nearby attractions and ate unique cuisine. They took enough photographs, and had fun. But when night came, it usually ended with a pleasant dinner, a _Law and Order_ marathon, and then sleep. Sometimes she fell asleep on the couch, sometimes he did, and sometimes they slept on the same bed. But she never found the courage to hold him again, and he never initiated as well. Now that they were back in New York in his house, they had separate rooms as they had initially agreed before the wedding. Strangely, she felt empty without seeing him.

"Good morning." He spotted her reflection on the mirror as he began to tie his cravat.

"Good morning yourself." She yawned and stepped into the bathroom, leaving the door open. "I swear, I do not understand how it happens, but I like my bed hair better than my normal hair." Her voice resonated from their bathroom.

"I like it too." He said. She blushed, then became frustrated at herself for being so sensitive. When did she become so weak, that four words would ruin her composure?

"Will you be back late?"

"I think so. There are new developments to the case I'm working on. And you?" he polished his eyeglasses.

_He must be avoiding me_. "I don't feel too well. I think I shall do my work here." She tied her hair into a ponytail. He stared at the back of her neck for a while. Even he found the back of her neck beautiful. He put on his eyeglasses and took her wool cardigan. He approached her and wrapped it around her shoulders. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Is it a cold? It's quite a chilly spring day. Please take care of yourself."

"I do, fool." She spat. "There are just some microorganisms I cannot control." She said in a sarcastic tone, trying to hide her bitterness."

"It would spell trouble for many of us if you were indeed able to control a number of pathogens." He tried to make a joke. She almost laughed. But damn, he looked so charming.

"Did you have breakfast?" she asked as she followed him to the front door,

"Yes, there are some omelettes, ham, and pancakes on the table." He slipped on his shoes, then turned to look at her.

"I'll see you tonight." He smiled, and placed a gentle peck on her cheek, like they always did now. To her it seemed impersonal, and guarded.

"Wait, Miles Edgeworth." She spoke up, and he looked at her expectantly.

"I... I have some tickets to the _Wicked_ musical. Can you make time tomorrow?"

"... Okay." He nodded. She smiled.

"Good." She grinned. He turned and walked out the door.

She sat alone on their dining table with a plate of ham and eggs. _Dammit._ A few tears of frustration spilled out of her eyes. She wanted him to stay. She wanted him to hold her as they slept. She wanted more than just his kindness and companionship. She even began watching his Steel Samurai DVDs. _I... I love him._ To her dismay, she had fallen in love with her husband. She hated it. She knew they would divorce in two years, but no. She had to go falling in love with him- or... did she love him all this time, and only realize now?

Franziska glanced at the clock. It was already 3:00 in the afternoon. She had finished writing some legal documents for an upcoming trial. She had also reviewed some of her peers' work. She accomplished a lot, and successfully distracted herself from her domestic problem. She cringed at the thought of the word _domestic_.

Suddenly her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"_Fran, are you done with work? Let's go shopping!_" Adrian's perky voice seemed to brighten her dark office.

"Yes, just now. Let's meet at your museum."

"_Wonderful! I bet you have a lot of stories to tell. See you!"_

"See you." Franziska hung up. She stepped into her bedroom to change her clothes. She brushed her soft light blue hair, sweeping it sideways. She placed on a single line on the edges of her upper eyelids and coated her lashes with mascara. She placed on some glitter blush, and for the final touch, she coated her lips with Miles's birthday gift- a light coral hued strawberry bubblegum flavoured lip gloss. She slipped on some casual clothes- a satin-chiffon _natural kei_ style blouse with long sleeves and a moderate amount of ruffles, with a matching severe-pleated sea green skirt and white glass-designed mules. She grabbed her handbag and drove her silver car to Adrian's workplace.

-Vouchon Bakery, Upper West Side, NY-

April 2 7:36 PM

"I'm glad you had some time today Fran. It's been ages!" Adrian exclaimed. They were sitting on tall chairs across each other against a tall wooden table. Their shopping bags were in Franziska's car parked outside.

"It has scarcely been a week Adrian Andrews. How was work for you today?" Franziska took a knife and dipped it in butter for her honey croissant.

"-Another inventory as usual. Some new material from Greece arrived and we've been organizing another exhibit soon. But enough about me, I'm more interested to hear about you and Miles!" Adrian sipped her latte.

"Adrian..." Franziska was hesitant about telling her about her problems. She stared into her cup of lady grey tea.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong." Adrian pat her shoulder in support.

"Adrian, I think... I think I'm in love." Franziska's face was serious.

"...Oh... Frannie. Who is he? And that's too bad because you're married now. I'm so sor-"

"It's Miles Edgeworth, okay?" she shook her head. Adrian sighed.

"Oh God, finally." Adrian smiled and flipped her blonde hair.

"What do you mean, finally?" Franziska crossed her arms.

"I knew there was always something going on between you two!" she grinned.

"That is absurd! He is my little brother." She gasped.

"Something tells me not anymore!" Adrian said in a sing-song voice, which made Franziska blush.

"Since when did you notice? -And how long?!" Franziska fisted her hands and bit her lip.

"I have known you for years, and at first, I thought yours was just an obsession towards him; but no, I believe you have had feelings for him all this time." Adrian wagged her finger.

"How could you say that?"

"Chasing a man all the way to another continent? Does that ring a bell?" Adrian bit one of her blue macaroons.

"That was to prove I could beat Miles Edgeworth by beating the lawyer he couldn't." Franziska looked away in denial.

"Excuses, excuses. You wanted to avenge him, and you even tried to prevent him from leaving you again." Adrian laughed.

"H-h-how, how did you know?"

"So you did! Oh gosh I was bluffing. What a lucky guess!" Adrian teased.

"Anyway Fran, my point is, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling!"

"But Adrian... There is..." Franziska looked her in the eye. She looked around the cafe for any suspicious individuals. Satisfying her neurotic tendencies, she continued. "Remember why I married him? This marriage isn't to last forever, Adrian Andrews."

"I see. You are afraid to let go of him?" Adrian asked.

"No. I never had him from the start." Franziska said quietly, her voice almost broken.

They were both silent for a moment. Adrian suddenly had an idea.

"Franziska. Do you want your marriage to be real?" Adrian took both her hands.

"What? Isn't it real enough?"

"Fine. Do you want him to love you for real?"

"...Yes." she blushed beet red and looked away, which made Adrian giggle.

"You both are close, there's no denying that. But... What about trying to appeal to him as a woman?"

"Huh?" Franziska's face was just pure confusion.

"Act like a real wife, silly!"

"You mean the usual things like preparing lunchboxes, preparing dinner, giving him a massage when he gets home, and all that other foolery?"

"Not necessarily. But! Find a way for him not to resist you." Adrian winked.

"Hmm, maybe I should find limited edition Steel Samurai trading cards." Franziska studied her options.

"I have a better idea." Adrian pulled out her new issue of _Cosmopolitan_. "This should help you- Page 69!" She shoved the magazine into Franziska's hands.

Franziska rolled her eyes as she turned the pages. "Ha-ha, very funny. Such innocent humour you have going on there-" she paused when she saw the article. Her tendency to quick read anything, combined with her genius absorption powers began to work on that spread dedicated to 'pleasing your man'. "It says, '_Your sex takes him to paradise_'! Rubbish." She was blushing furiously. "It sounds like a line from one of the songs on your playlist."

"Oh come on, don't hate on my music now. I love that song!" Adrian took a bite off another macaroon.

"My apologies. But I simply cannot..." She bit off a quarter of her croissant.

"But, didn't you both have some sexy time back in your beach honeymoon?"

"I am _not_ discussing this with you." Franziska ground her teeth.

"Jeez, fine. Sorry I asked." Adrian smiled and sipped her coffee.

"... Fine. We... We didn't really..." Franziska sent her an apologetic look- which resembled more like a resentful look.

"Okay. I understand. Hey, little steps then Fran. Cook something, or help with paperwork, or send him coffee. Maybe watch a drive-in movie, and have a candlelight dinner. Or, you know, steal some kisses." Adrian pinched her cheek. Only she could get away doing that without getting whipped.

"Hah. That is if I can get him to stay in one place long enough for me to ask. I'd have to strap him to a chair or something." Franziska gulped down her tea.

"Now there's an idea!" Adrian giggled. Franziska glared at her.

"I was joking!..." _But seriously_. Adrian grinned.

"Look on the bright side. You've got enough bravery to admit it to yourself, and even to me! You'll be okay."

"What if... What if he'll act differently towards me if he knows I like him?"

"Doesn't he avoid you enough? What else have you got to lose?"

"You're right. I should maybe give your suggestions a try."

"Keep my magazine. I've finished reading it this morning." Adrian winked at her.

"I _won't_ need it." But Franziska slipped it into her bag anyway.

"Think of it as part of my wedding gift. I still have to give you my real present, but it's a huge package I left at my apartment. I'll drop by your house tomorrow and bring it over." Adrian finished her coffee.

"Thank you. We can have lunch together then." Franziska placed a reminder on her phone.

-Subway Entrance, Upper West Side, NY-

April 2 7:58 PM

"Thank you for today, Adrian." Franziska walked her to the nearest subway entrance.

"No thanks needed. I missed you too, Fran." They exchanged a brief hug. "And good luck with your husband." She whispered. Franziska watched her disappear into a sea of people, then made her way back to her car.

It was dark, around 8 now. She would probably be home before Miles. _Home_. Was it really? She wanted it to be now for sure. She found her car. She was about to pull out her keys when two men seized her and covered her mouth. The pulled her into a nearby alley.

"Don't move, or scream, or I'll slice your pretty little throat out!" a man whispered to her ear as he held a knife to her neck. The other man began to rummage her bag for her wallet and keys.

"Looks like we hit the jackpot, buddy. Plus, the lady's a hottie!" The other man walked up to her. While his partner seized her, the other man chuckled as he began to search her for some valuable pieces of jewelry, or so she thought. She felt disgusting, calloused hands on her legs, thigh, and even began feeling her breasts. She wanted to cry. She felt so disgusted. _Miles!_ She was paralyzed in fear. There were a number of important things in her bag- Adrian's magazine, her whip, and Miles's birthday gift to her.

"Oh lookie, she's married! The ring looks expensive; maybe we should ransom her too! And maybe while her rich husband is piling the money, we can each have a go at her!" She nearly felt the bile rise up her throat. Impulsively, she fiercely stepped on the man's instep while twisting his wrist to disarm him, and kicked him harshly on the crotch. She avoided the other man who tried to attack her with a quick evade. She was able to grab her whip and delivered merciless lashes to the two men. She was immensely frightened but acted on adrenaline. She heard her car alarm from the short distance. She grabbed her things and ran towards the car.

She reached the door and fumbled for the keys. The tears were falling from her eyes. She was running out of time as one of the men- the one who kept touching her, slowly walked towards her laughing maniacally. She gripped her whip.

The moment before he could harm her any longer, suddenly a figure blocked Franziska and sent the maniac flying across, with a mean bloody nose.

"... It's okay now."

Franziska heard a gentle whisper and felt a warm body against hers briefly. She couldn't help but clutch onto Miles Edgeworth tightly. Their embrace was short-lived however when he left her inside her car and finished securing the criminals with Detective Gumshoe who accompanied him.

The two men were arrested and secured into police custody. Detective Gumshoe made sure of that.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I'll take care of these men. You should be with Ms. von Karma- I mean, Mrs. Edgeworth." Dick Gumshoe scratched his head as he spoke meekly to Miles. A backup unit arrived to assist Gumshoe.

"Thank you Gumshoe; and sorry for the inconvenience."

"Eh, this is nothing I can't handle. She needs you." Gumshoe inclined his head over to Franziska inside her car. Miles approached the car and opened the door.

His wife was trying to maintain a brave, expressionless face, but her body was shaking. Her hands were trembling and she was slouching, resisting curling up in a defensive ball against the seat.

"I'm so sorry..." he grimly spoke. He couldn't look her in the eyes. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he was hesitant to touch her.

"No." She responded in a dry breath.

"Tell me what happened." Miles needed to debrief her of the stress.

"I was out shopping with Adrian today. I parked the car here while we had dinner the bakery. I walked her to the subway. As I was going back to my car, two men grabbed me..." she sniffled and realized she was crying. Miles handed her his white handkerchief.

"Go on." He prompted.

"One had a knife on me and threatened to kill me. The other... He... Damn it." She cried and turned away from Miles.

"I have sent for an expert. You need to have a talk with her and undergo stress debriefing. You're in shock." Miles spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I... I don't want to talk to anyone... I just... I just want to go home!" she cried, clutching her whip. She looked so defeated, and so broken. He couldn't stand it!

"What did they do to you..." his voice turned low, laced with a tightly reined anger. Something dreadful truly happened for Franziska to act like this.

"I told you, those men held a knife onto my neck, and-"

"WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU!?" he nearly shouted. Franziska shook in fear, though she knew his rage was not directed at her. He grabbed her wrist and turned her to look at him. She stared into his grey eyes, which grew cold as steel. She closed her eyes as more tears slid from them. Her hair was a mess; her cheeks were blotched red from her crying. She probably looked unsightly.

"One of them... t-touched me. I-I... I couldn't..." she stammered. "He grabbed me, and..." as she spoke, she saw Miles and saw as if something in him grew immensely dark and cold. He carried her to the passenger seat of her car and fastened her seatbelt.

"Did he, by chance, perform any form of rape?" Miles cringed at the word, but he needed her to be honest.

"No." She replied.

"It's true, Mr. Edgeworth. I reached the crime scene first and I saw him. The man may have touched her inappropriately, but he didn't do anything of that untoward sort. We can file sexual assault on that man." Gumshoe's face was serious.

"Gumshoe, give those men the treatment at the detention centre. I will personally deal with them another day." He growled as he stepped into the driver's seat.

"Roger that, sir!" Gumshoe saluted him and watched as he sped off towards their home.

-Edgeworth Residence, NY-

April 2 8:20 PM

"Miles..." Franziska tried to call out to him, but he didn't answer. He merely stepped out of the car after parking it in the driveway and walked over her side to open the door. He removed her seatbelt roughly, then scooped her up in his arms.

"Miles Edgeworth!" She called out to him once more. He had an indiscernible expression on his face as he strode along the living room of their empty house. He gripped her body securely against his broad chest. Franziska felt physical warmth, but at the same time, felt the burning cold of his dangerous anger. He climbed the stairs effortlessly while carrying her and set her down onto her feet in his room.

"Miles, Edgeworth what is wrong with you?!" she cried.

"Strip." He demanded in an emotionless tone.

"What? What's going on?" her heartbeat notched up.

She did not follow his instruction. Impatiently he began working the buttons off her blouse.

"Miles..." she called. He grew more impatient and simply grabbed onto the delicate cloth of her white blouse and tore it open, popping all the buttons off. Her matching sea green push-up bra was exposed. She shyly gasped as he quickly unzipped her sea green skirt, kneeled lower and slipped it off her legs and tossed it into careless abandon, equally exposing her sea-green panties.

"What are you doing?!" she complained, while he rose up and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Stop!" she protested while he unhooked her bra and peeled it off her breasts in one swift movement. She was humiliated but at the same time, she couldn't find it in herself to complain. He took off her panties and then lifted her naked body once again and dropped her on his big, king-sized bed. He likewise, shook of his coat, pulled off his cravat and took off his waistcoat. He slipped off his shoes and socks. He folded his white shirt sleeves upwards to his elbows, baring sinewy, toned forearms. He took off his eyeglasses, then lifted Franziska's naked body into the bathroom. He settled her in the large, round tub and began to fill it with water so quickly.

Tears slid from her eyes as she watched him crouch down to her level. "Miles..." she whispered like a prayer. He looked at her, gently, this time. His grey eyes looked like clear mercury swirling gently. It held a deeply sorrowful expression. If not for his anger, he probably would have sobbed as well. He was so, so afraid of what could have happened to her. He took her into his arms, not caring if the splash of water got him wet as well.

"I'm so sorry... I... I failed to protect you..." he whispered into her damp hair.

"...Miles." she sighed and embraced him back.

He cupped her cheeks and gently nudged his straight, patrician nose against her slim, button-like one, and gently brushed their lips together. Franziska wrapped her wet arms around his neck and pulled him closer into a kiss. She had wet his dark hair and some parts of his white shirt. When she pulled away, she saw that his shirt stuck to his broad, fit body like a second skin. Suddenly, she realized how close they were, and what little barrier of cloth they had from each other. Her fear from earlier was now replaced with uncertainty, and something she could now clearly point out as _desire._

"Where did he touch you?" Miles spoke coldly, but she knew the cold was not directed at her. He was a man who always protected her. Never did it come across her mind that he failed her, because he didn't. He came just in time.

"He touched my legs... and my thighs..." she said in a hushed tone. He took some bath gel and began to wash those places. She blushed even further and purred in pleasure as he ran his fingers along her smooth skin, warming them, wetting them, lathering them. He exerted enough pressure to make her _clean_. He rubbed along her hips and across her belly. She moaned and clutched onto his arms, pulling him closer. She couldn't believe it... She wasn't in much control of her body now. It acted on instinct- her primal need to keep him close, and closer.

"Ahh... Yes... There... Oh..." she grabbed him even closer, pressing her large breasts onto his hard, hot chest covered in that wet white button shirt, as he reached and washed her back, to the bottom of her spine.

"Where else did he touch you?" he grazed his lips along her wet neck. "He grabbed my breasts." She kissed his temple. He took her breasts into both of his hands and began massaging them, lathering them with bath gel. She leaned to rest her back on the tub's backrest. He circled each globe with his palms slowly with equal amounts of pressure, occasionally grazing her nipples, making her arch and moan in pleasure. "Oh... yes..." she gasped as he rinsed and repeated.

"Turn over. On your knees." He said. She obeyed. She looked so lovely, and the temptation to mount her was great for him. Like usual, he had a formidable resolve and self-control, and so he proceeded to bathe her backside.

He carried her out of the bathtub and set her on the bathroom bench, wrapped in his magenta towels. He stripped out of his wet white shirt and trousers. He could tell she was staring at his body. He turned his back to her, as he was only down to his boxer briefs. He was about to pull on a pair of pyjamas when he felt a warm, damp body along his back and soft arms wrapped around his waist.

"Miles... Don't. Be with me tonight. I... I need you." She sighed onto his shoulder blades. The tension in his muscles loosened. He faced towards her and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes. "Okay." He tilted her chin towards his lips and slipped his tongue to mingle with hers.

They kissed again and again, clumsily touching, smoothing their hands over their bodies, squeezing and sliding their fingers onto one another. They used their lips and tongue to love each other thoroughly. He placed her on the bathroom counter for better access to her body. By instinct, she wrapped her legs around his trunk while he stayed in between them. They made out heavily, Miles endeavouring to make her wetter by pinching her nipples and rubbing her derriere, and Franziska aiming to arouse him by grinding and sliding her wet womanhood against his crotch. They were a tangled mess of limbs when they eventually reached his bed.

Miles pinned her on his soft, white silk sheets with her hair sprawled on it like a lustrous blanket. Her baby blue eyes resembled sapphire, from the desire that burned in them. Her lips were swollen and thoroughly ravished, like the rest of her flushed body.

"Miles... Please." She caressed his cheeks and arched her upper body towards him, offering her breasts. He complied by sucking and licking her neck, and eventually her large, smooth, perky, soft globes as well. He continued on lower, and lower. She held onto his sheets with as much strength as she could muster as he ventured down further with his lips and tongue.

"Franziska... You're just so... so beautiful... So sexy." He whispered against the flesh of her thigh. She felt herself grow wetter. She felt so shy but at the same time, more free than the last.

"Ahh... I can't... Oh my..." her breaths became more frantic as he spreads open her legs and he kissed her lips down _there_.

"What... Why..." she couldn't complete her sentences. He was wreaking havoc on her there, but she found it so pleasurable. It seemed he knew what to do, and where. "Oh... Oh please..." she moaned as he continued to worship her body, licking, pressing and unfolding her there. He blew softly on her erectile nub of flesh then nudged it gently with his tongue. Her moans became more frantic. He breathed a smile. He intended to erase every horrible touch she had felt that day, and aimed to give her memories of pleasure in its place.

He continued to attack her with swirls of his tongue on that nub, and her moans became pleasured screams. Her fingers began burying themselves into his hair, and down across his shoulders. He returned to kissing her lips there, and began thrusting in his tongue repeatedly, in circular rhythms, coaxing her even higher. In, and out, in and out, again, and again as she fought to catch her breath. He simultaneously squeezed her pink swollen, erect nipples, tightening her nether lips on his tongue. "You're so hot... So wonderfully tight..." he praised her, which made her even wetter. "Please... No... Stop... Ahh..." she begged. "Don't... stop..." she sighed.

When her release came, he lapped up her wetness, satisfied at her pleasure and happiness. He was harder than he could ever remember, but he kept it in his mind, that he should never cross that line. After feeling the last of her release pass, he rose up to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. She turned to him, teary-eyed, but smiling, and pulled him towards her for a kiss, and tasted herself on his lips. This night was theirs, and with all the prayers Miles could think up of in his head, he hoped for Franziska to sleep peacefully tonight and feel somehow better in the morning.

to be continued

O-o-O-o-O


	4. Stress Reliever

Sorry for taking a long time to update. I've honestly been through a writer's block for days. It was difficult to construct the appropriate turning point (_gyakuten_) of the story. (I just made a horrible joke, but whatever.) Now, that I've finally presented this chapter to you, I would love feedback from you, of any type, but I humbly request that you be kind! :)

Note: Events, places, and people are fictional (except major cities or countries) and any likeness to real life is coincidental. Capcom owns the Ace Attorney series and all its characters. Brands, artists, or song lyrics or titles mentioned are not mine unless stated otherwise.

Content is _rated M_ and may contain _very_ graphic scenes (but not violently graphic), some mild profanity, and other uncomfortable language. Please be advised. If you are uncomfortable with them, you may skip those parts or find other reading material. Thank you,

**Standard Disclaimer Applies.**

**Chapter 4**

A warm, soft, light surrounded Miles and Franziska the following Saturday morning in one bedroom. The air temperature was adequately maintained by a properly-functioning heater, but the room seemed hotter to them ironically despite the remnants of last winter.

"Mmm..." She left out a soft rumble as she kissed her husband intensely, stoking the nape of his neck with her palm and her fingers buried in his dark hair. He pulled away staring deeply into her blue eyes, then on her pink lips, and then entered her mouth with his tongue to kiss her even some more while he spread her legs apart under the covers using his knee. She wrapped one leg around his body to pull him closer. Sounds of their smacking lips, rustling sheets, struggling groans, and passionate moans echoed around Miles's expansive bedroom.

"So beautiful..." he kept whispering. Franziska suspected that he repeated this over and over in the hopes of conditioning her body into arousal whenever he pronounced the word _beautiful_. It was a foolish notion. But to her chagrin, it was working.

"Your lips taste wonderful." He showed his modest quirk of a smile as he held her against his chest. She stared at him, noticing a tiny dimple on his cheek. "My gift suits you then." His eyes twinkled in triumph.

"I expected Ms. Faraday did the selection of lip gloss flavours, not you, Miles Edgeworth."

"I make efforts with my apologies."

"I haven't quite forgiven you yet." She gave him a smug smile.

"You've always been so manipulative." He chuckled, pulling her under him.

"When you live with von Karmas, you learn." She remarked. He gravely agreed.

"No doubt about that. But remember, you're not the only one who did for a long time." He showered her with more kisses, which she happily reciprocated.

"Miles Edgeworth, tell me honestly- are you uncomfortable with me?" Franziska, wrapped in one of Miles's magenta bathroom towels, sat on one of the wooden chairs in his room, drying her hair.

"Uncomfortable? In what sense?" his lower body wrapped in his own towel, he was drying his hair as well.

"Our physical relationship." She hid her blushing face and camouflaged it with her usual challenging tone.

"No. Frankly speaking," he aimed his grey eyes at her, "I enjoy you. I enjoy your body. You are quite passionate, so there is no reason for insecurity." He slipped on his boxer briefs and a pair of dark grey jeans.

"I enjoy you too-" Franziska tried to sound as confident as he did. Damn him for always being ahead of her in some way. "-Your body." Miles watched her lips as she spoke. He found her more alluring and tempting every day they spent together, and everytime their bodies were close. This was getting too dangerous.

He finished changing quickly. Franziska was still doing her makeup, clothed in nothing but that damned towel. The towel's width was short on her body. It reached just an inch or two below the vee of her thighs, giving him a tantalizing peek at her bottom when she bent over his dresser to apply her mascara. That same towel was infolded sloppily between her compressed but large, swelling chest. If she bent over some more, that towel could get caught on one of the edges of his dresser and slide off of her luscious body. It was sweet torture, but he continued to ogle her, occasionally responding yeses and no's to her small talk questions. He watched her as she flipped her blue hair onto one shoulder and slipped on a pair of white knickers. She had a nice, rounded ass, he felt his turtleneck collar and grey jeans tighten. The discomfort worsened as she continued talking while hooking her white lacy bra and settled her breasts properly in each cup. He gave up and decided to sit on the nearest armchair and distract himself with an Alexander Dumas novel.

"So, ready to head out? We can grab our _Starbucks_ then be on our way to Fareway Market. We'll have to hurry." She tied her hair in a loose, messy chignon, with tendrils hanging along her neck and in front of her ears. She was dressed in a rose-coloured Japanese cotton empire-waist mini-dress with small, billowing ¾ length sleeves. She wore dark plum leggings under.

"Luckily, it's still early. They have fresh produce reserved." Miles glanced at the wall clock. He agreed to accompany her in grocery shopping so he could help decide the menu and help her carry the bags. He knew Ms. Andrews was coming over, and he wanted to help make her feel at home as well.

-Fareway Market, Broadway, New York, NY-

8:00 AM

"This sirloin is better-looking. I shall take it." She instructed the butcher to provide her with the meat parts she ordered.

"Baked herb chicken, Honey-lemon grilled sirloin, and a mixed berry cheesecake, huh? It appears we will be busy the rest of the morning." Miles perused Franziska's collection of recipes on her _iPad_.

"We?" she grabbed some spices from the nearby shelf.

"Indeed. I may follow the stereotype and take care of the marinade and the grilling." He said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Men and the grills. I really do think all of you have an inner tendency towards pyromania." She smirked.

"As much as I like to see you try and play with fire, I think you have a better hand at anything involving the oven. I enjoyed those brownies you made when we were children." He took an armful of vegetables and placed them in their cart.

"I would expect no less. I do anything perfectly." She smiled proudly. Miles nodded consentingly. He pushed the cart forward, following her stride.

"Miles Edgeworth..." she paused.

"Hmm?"

"Will you go to Heiterkeit with me?"

"..." he knew what that house meant to her. They grew up there. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have so many good memories there.

"You know how I feel about that house, but I never knew how _you_ felt about it." She crossed her arms.

"Don't worry about that. I'll come with you." He nodded, trying to hide his somber face.

"You have my gratitude." She smiled at him- not one of her victorious, prideful grins, but just a simple, genuine, childlike smile- that stirred him inside. It made him want to see more of it. He couldn't help but smile back. Before he knew it, he was woolgathering, and by the time he stopped, they were already at the counter paying for their items.

-Edgeworth Residence-

10:30 AM

"How is it?" Miles gave Franziska a fork of grilled honey-lemon sirloin.

"A little more salt would be fine. How about this?" She gave him a fork of the herb chicken.

"Another pinch of rosemary would do the trick." He smiled.

They were both busy at the kitchen, using at least 6 different utensils. They never really had time, nor the inclination to cook, but somehow, cooking together like this didn't make cooking seem like a chore.

"How is scruffy doing lately?" Franziska asked about any development from yesterday's incident.

"He contacted me a while ago. He said the evidence against the men were quite strong, so they gave up and decided to serve their sentence." Miles prepared more slabs of meat with marinade. "Are you... better now?"

"Justice is served." She cracked her whip onto the kitchen floor. Again, he couldn't explain where on her person she keeps her whip. "That is all that matters." She said cooly.

"You've become tougher now." He tightened his apron.

"We grow up, we move on." She commented as she wrapped her hands in oven mittens.

"Yes, we do." Miles's eyes were smiling despite the hard line of his lips.

_1 hour and 30 minutes later_

"I trust you are doing well, Ms. Andrews?" Miles opened the door and welcomed Adrian inside their home.

"Please call me Adrian. We are practically like family now." Adrian Andrews, Franziska's beautiful blonde museum curator friend stepped inside wearing a simple but elegant emerald satin dress, with matching champagne-coloured heels.

"Then address me as Miles as well." Miles gave her a friendly tap on the shoulder. He proceeded to get the tea.

"I'm glad you came over. I read that magazine you gave me. I don't know if I can do it." Franziska crossed her arms.

"Rubbish, Mrs. Edgeworth! You always spouted that perfection mantra until my ears hurt. You will do it all and you will do it perfectly!" Adrian had the itch to shake some sense into the woman.

"You're right. I have the blood of the von Karma. I can do this." She took in a deep breath.

"That's the spirit! Now, make sure he doesn't see that magazine, or things might turn awkward." Adrian giggled.

"Don't worry, I... Bloody hell. I left it on the kitchen counter!" Franziska briskly walked to the kitchen hoping Miles had not noticed that incriminating volume beside the condiment and spice cupboard.

"Miles Edgeworth!" She called out as he was pouring milk in the creamer. He glanced at her. "Adrian and I take tea without sugar, so let me take that tray for you. May I request you play one of your Paganini pieces? I liked the one from your last recital, and I'm sure Adrian would love to hear it too!" She took in the sight of Adrian's magazine in her peripheral vision.

"... That's a good idea. Allow me to find my sheet music." He smiled indulgingly and handed the tray to her capable hands. The moment he stepped out, she sighed in relief and hid the magazine in a more obscure cupboard.

She served tea and biscuits while they waited for the last few minutes for the herb chicken to bake while listening to intricate, strong, but sweet notes from Miles and his violin.

"Wow, Fran. He has such precise fingers." Adrian watched in awe as Miles attacked each note with a passion.

"Indeed. Such fingers." Franziska reddened at the memory of how he used them on her last time. Adrian winked at her knowingly.

"Where did you learn to play, Miles?" Adrian applauded him the moment he finished.

"Germany. Franziska and I studied music for a short while together." He answered.

"We both had to learn the piano. Aside from the piano, Miles learned the violin, and I learned the oboe." Franziska served Miles some tea.

"Geniuses. And, not just in court too. I'm interested to see what kind of kids you'll be having." Adrian teased good-naturedly. Miles and Franziska almost choked on their tea.

"K-k-kids." Franziska hiccupped.

"A progeny of geniuses- Imagine that!" She continued.

"Do you like children, Adrian?" Miles wiped his lips with a napkin.

"Before, when I had totally bad self-esteem, I didn't because I was too scared to interact with them. But after I met you, Frannie, Mr. Wright, and everyone else, my self-esteem improved and I even made friends with Pearl! Ever since then, it became easier for me to interact with children her age and younger. So yes, now I like children." Adrian smiled. "Don't you like children too, Miles?"

"That must be the chicken." Franziska stood up and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Honestly Adrian, I don't know how to interact with children. Your newfound gift is admirable." Miles pushed up his eyeglasses.

"Listen Miles, I'm worried about Franziska. How is she?" Adrian looked him in the eye.

"Some men assaulted her yesterday. Luckily, Gumshoe and I were able to make it on time. The men are behind bars now, and thankfully, no irreversible harm was done." He sighed.

"Oh goodness... Our poor Frannie..." Adrian's eyes misted. "Thank God you were there Miles! If I had known, I would never have left her until you came, or something."

"It was nobody's fault, Adrian." Miles comforted her.

"You're right. We'll be more careful from now on." Adrian nodded.

"Food's ready." Franziska peeked from the kitchen door.

"Right! And Miles, if you don't mind, can you help me unload a package from my car? It's yours and Franziska's wedding gift." Adrian followed the two into the dining room.

"Of course." Miles nodded as they took their seats.

_After lunch..._

"Adrian, this is huge. How did you manage to get this into your car?" Miles set down a big rectangular package wrapped in pattern paper.

"I had some help from Finn, one of my coworkers, This was also actually his idea." She replied. Franziska quirked a smile, while noticing Adrian's blushing cheeks.

"Is that so? Let's open it together then, Miles Edgeworth." Franziska eyed the gift and spoke eagerly.

"Oh, Frannie, I want you guys to open it tonight. Night time is the best time." Adrian winked.

"Okay then. We shall open it tonight, Franziska." Miles nodded.

"Fine. Now I am very curious what you have gotten us for a wedding present, Adrian Andrews." Franziska is trying to resist her compulsion to use her whip to open the package.

"Well, that was a lovely meal. Thank you both so much. I have to be at the museum soon. My boss is expecting me." Adrian glanced at her watch.

"It was nice having you over. Thank you for the present, Adrian." Miles and Adrian exchanged a friendly air cheek kiss.

Franziska leaned over to give her friend an air kiss as well. "Call me tomorrow, okay?" Adrian whispered then smiled when Franziska nodded.

"So, what time is this musical of yours?" Miles turned to Franziska.

"Three o'clock. It is now one-forty. We best get ready." She replied and climbed the stairs to her room. Miles did likewise.

Franziska decided to dress comfortably, adhering to the style for chilly spring weather. She wore a leather dark sienna button dress with an inner fleece lining, wrapped with a velvet black belt around her slim waist. She wore a layered, silk black mini-skirt with intricate lacework under and black stretchy cotton stay-ups. Miles on the other hand wore a white cotton button-shirt covered with a dark magenta and black argyle-patterned sweater. He wore a cotton gabardine maroon coloured trench coat as well.

-West 51st St., New York, NY-

2:45 PM

"Are you okay?" Miles asked as he held her hand while they were walking towards the theatre.

"Yes. I'm fine." _As long as you're there_. She left unsaid. Her eyes however had that wary look since her unfortunate experience walking the streets alone. He noticed her discomfort and squeezed her hand affectionately. She glanced at his face. He was looking ahead with a face so sure.

"I have come across that novel when I was in high school. A girl was reading it in the library while I was looking for references to a case I was studying. She appeared to have enjoyed it very much." He spoke as they walked the streets, dodging people and their children.

"Did you not read the novel yourself?" Franziska asked.

"No. I was more interested in reading other things. But now, I am interested to watch this show. Thank you for inviting me."

She smiled.

-Gerwin Theater, West 55th St., New York-

3:30 PM

This was honestly the 3rd time Franziska has watched this show. She had also read the novel and its sequel almost twice each. She was not one so much for the arts, but she appreciated and liked to watch those with talent. Now however, she could not pay so much attention to the show with her husband next to her. It appears the silent atmosphere, the dark room, and their distance shortened her attention span to a degree and left her eyes and imagination roaming. It was such a shame, truly, but in all honesty, she had a difficult time in maintaining her attention on anything. She saw him smile at the corner of her eye, clearly trying to hide his mocking mirth in the process. She glared at an empty space near the stage.

"Stop laughing at me." She hissed.

"I'm not laughing at you."

"Don't pretend you're not. I know you're laughing at me in the inside."

"It's not yet the funny part of the show. Don't you see the rest of the audience misty-eyed?"

"Be quiet now, I'm trying to watch."

"If you say so." He grinned.

"SEE. You are laughi-" he shushed her and squeezed her hand, inclining his head to remind her the rest of the audience wish to concentrate on the show.

"I was not being loud." She whispered.

"Yes, you were Franziska. Don't let me kiss you." He teased. She blushed and did not speak for the rest of the show.

-Victoria's Cafe, 52nd St., Manhattan, NY-

6:00 PM

"Are you having fun, Franziska?" Miles asked as he sliced a piece of his black angus steak.

"Yes. You are annoying company, Miles Edgeworth, but I am having fun." She laughed.

"I haven't heard you laugh for quite sometime. That is good." He smiled faintly and took a bite of his food.

"Are you having fun?" she anxiously asked. She was the one who wanted to go out with him. If they went out together more often, maybe their relationship will develop.

"Yes. That show was a good pick. Also, this restaurant hits the spot. I never tried Cuban cuisine. It has a distinct taste from Spanish, or Filipino for sure." He took a sip of his wine.

"I'm thinking of bringing scruffy here for dinner too as thanks." Franziska ate a spoonful of _paella_.

"I'm glad you suddenly have the heart to do so." She detected that mischievous glint in his eye though he kept his expression placid.

"He deserves it. I repay my debts too, Miles Edgeworth." Franziska blushed. And yet, another trait of hers he found adorable.

"I definitely do not regret this date with you." He chuckled.

"D-d-date?" she stammered, grasping her sleeve.

"Yes. A date. Funny how we got the order mixed up- Marriage, then dating..." he could not mention the last. She smiled.

"I haven't had the chance to say thank you." She took a swig of her wine.

"For what?"

"-The birthday gift, and for today."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. Besides, I'm also grateful that you brought me to see a wonderful show and eat an exquisite dinner. I am tempted not to return home, as I do not wish for this day to end yet." He wiped his lips with a napkin.

"... Me neither."

"What do you say to an evening tryst then, Prosecutor Edgeworth?" he raised an eyebrow and quirked a small smile.

"Lead the way, Prosecutor Edgeworth." She responded in her own impudent but amused tone.

-43rd St., Manhattan, NY-

7:30 PM

"Where are we going, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska wrapped her arms around herself as they walked along the cold night.

"A friend of mine is playing tonight at the Birdsong, and he's been bugging me about bringing my wife over. He made the reservations and I almost forgot about them." Miles stopped walking for Franziska to catch up.

"Where is that? Is that a club?"

"Yeah, it's just down this street. He's brilliant on the sax."

"Like brandy down your throat huh?" she smiled.

"Yeah..." he watched her flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes. She is quite lovely.

They arrived at one corner of the pavement. The club was cozy and warm. Beautiful jazz music played by a band on stage surrounded the atmosphere as gentle lights of different but matching colours swayed along a dance floor. A few people were dancing, and a few people were chatting in hushed tones at the bar. It was a lovely place that had its charm.

"Do you like it?" he turned to her.

"Oh yes I do." They took their seats on a tall table where they were served with complimentary brandy. Miles ordered an additional pint of cognac.

"Heavens. I do not intend to finish an entire bottle in one night." Franziska laughed.

"Neither do I. I am quite full, but some after-dinner liquor that goes well with the ambience would be quite nice." He smelled his glass of brandy.

"Oh bloody, this is awful." Franziska gasped after a single gulp.

"Did you just drink all that in one gulp?" he laughed.

"Drink is drink. Am I supposed to drink it like wine?" she fanned herself.

"In a way yes. Here, let me show you." He swirled his glass some more.

"Let's look at the colour under the light. It's almost dark amber, maybe auburn. This means our cognac is quite aged, thus a strong but smooth, and even flavour." He handed her his glass while he poured another one for her.

"It smells like... grape, or roses?" she couldn't make up her mind.

"Now take a small sip."

"This is your glass."

"It's alright." She took a sip off of his glass. He was right. The liquor was smooth. Different wonderful aromas filled her senses. It elicited complex responses on her taste buds, her nose, and every complex center in her brain that involved taste and olfaction. The drink slid on her palate with a sensual texture and slowly descended her throat in a warm manner, causing her insides to burn a little like an inner fire.

The expression on her face was so alluring, he had to take a sip off her glass to distract himself. He couldn't appreciate the drink as much, but at least it still burned inside him.

"Franziska." He looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Let's dance." He stood up and took her hand.

"Like the old times?" she remembered her dance lessons as a child. Miles was usually her poor old dance partner who suffered some pain inflicted by her feet.

"Definitely, but this time, with a twist." He chuckled. The jazz music kicked up a notch, playing a playful tune. It was a mixture of jazz and swing.

They stepped into the dance floor. Miles held her as they danced synchronized steps at a moderate pace. It wasn't a perfect dance, but they swung and flung each other playfully as the notes of the music did wonders. Franziska spun and twirled, and couldn't help but laugh. It was like being a teenager again- feeling warm and giddy in the company of a handsome man. Holding his hand, she swung and spun herself back into his arms landing her chest on his. They were nearly out of breath as the music faded into a slower song. She leaned her forehead onto his chin. He lowered his face and leaned his nose onto hers as they tried to catch their breath. They were both smiling.

"That was one hell of a twist, Miles Edgeworth." She exhaled.

"But you liked it."

"I liked it." She smiled. Miles spotted his friend on the saxophone who gave him a small bow. His friend was clearly amused at Miles's interaction with his wife.

"_This is for all you couples out there_." His friend spoke curtly on the microphone before beginning their slow piece.

"That must be your friend. He is brilliant as you say. Do I detect a form of dedication through this song?" She wrapped her arms around his neck casually and whispered to his ear.

"Most likely." He whispered back and embraced her as they danced to the soft music.

He felt warm and wonderful around her. Not just this night, but it had always been like this with her. Ever since their first night, he knew he couldn't see her as his sister ever again. The more he stayed with her, the more he saw her as a woman, and the more he became wary of how he interacted with her. He was playing a dangerous game. He knew so very well that a woman like her deserves love, and he knew he didn't have that capability. But then he wanted her so, so bad. He never wanted to be married to her to just file a divorce later. Despite his failures, he still wanted forever. He held her tighter as if she might get away if he didn't hold her enough. She was so soft, fragrant, yet fragile in his arms. She sighed in content and laid her head on his shoulder. Could he love her as she deserved?

-Edgeworth Residence-

1:00 AM

"Today was great." Franziska mumbled. They both held hands and leaned onto each other as they stepped into the front door.

"We should go out more often." He replied.

"I think so too. But I don't want it to end yet, Miles." Franziska pulled him closer.

"The day will come soon. We have to rest in bed eventually." He chuckled.

"No... Our marriage, I mean." She leaned into him. He could smell the vanilla and lilies of her shampoo.

"... Are you alright Franziska?" she could be drunk.

"I'm very much fine, and sober, thank you." She flicked his nose.

"Ouch. Okay, I believe you. I'm sorry." He held her upright.

"Miles, are you happy to have married me?"

"Why wouldn't I be happy? I mean, you're manipulative, fierce, and quick to insult others, and maybe sometimes still a brat, but..."

"But?" Oh how she wished he would say the three words she wanted so much from him.

"You're a beautiful person, inside and out to me." His grey eyes were very sincere. She couldn't take the fear of losing him anymore.

"I... don't want to lose you." she was so, so scared of losing him, but she strongly felt, she needed to tell him now.

"Franziska, you won't lose me. After this marriage, I will still stand by you." They sat on the sofa. He held her hand firmly.

"What if I want more..?" she lowered her head.

He paused. He was afraid of what might come next. "What do you mean?"

"Miles... I..." She looked him in the eyes. Her baby blue eyes were misty, but they were serious and true.

"It's nothing. I'll go to my room now."

"What do you mean 'it's nothing'?"

She climbed the stairs, leaving a dumbfounded Miles and a half-filled bottle of cognac left from their date.

O-o-O-o-O

She was crying herself to sleep. Her head was aching and she was hoping to drift off into a dreamless slumber soon. It was nearly three in the morning and she intended to sleep in the Sunday morning. Her plans to sleep were foiled when she heard her door crack open. A shaft of light entered along with another body. She pretended to sleep. He closed the door and sat on the side of her bed.

"Will you tell me what's wrong?" He spoke softly, half-hoping she was awake, the other half, asleep. He ran his fingers through his damp hair. She smelled musk and aftershave. He probably just had a shower.

"I know you will never be a sister to me again. I would be damned mad if I bed my sister." He paused. "Forgive my profanity." He was still so kind. He covered his face with his hands. He turned to her and smoothed his hand over her light blue hair.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He whispered into her hair. She knew there might be a possibility he would avoid her all over again. She oh so wanted to tell him about her feelings, but she was afraid of pushing him away with them.

He stood up to leave. She couldn't let him leave, but her voice would not come out. His back was now towards her. She gradually felt his weight off her bed. Just when he stood up, she grabbed his wrist,

"I don't want you to be sorry, Miles Edgeworth." She got up and knelt on the bed, pulling him back down. He was seated once again. She took his face in her hands.

"Look at me." She commanded.

"You married me, and I married you. I will do anything to keep you at my side. Anything." She had a serious look on her face. There was barely any trace of weakness despite the long day they just had.

"You don't have to worry about that Franzis-"

"I know. But now, this is something I want to do for you." She slowly reclined his body onto the pillows of her bed. Her heart was madly beating fast, but she craved his touch. If she could not have his heart, she might have some other part of him at least.

"Franziska, it wouldn't be fair..." he said in hushed tones, in a shaking voice.

"No, it wouldn't. But we can't have everything fair at all times, can we Miles Edgeworth?" She straddled his hips and leaned over, caging him in between with her hands on her bed's headboard.

"We can't do..."

"Shh. Yes. We can. You need me." She leaned toward him, lightly kissing his eyelids like he usually does to her, enveloping him with her soft, warm body.

She sighed and began kissing his lips softly while sensually grinding onto his crotch. He fisted his hands tightly on the bed, as desire built up within him. He couldn't believe it, but she wanted him like this. He thought he didn't deserve such ardent, passionate feelings from her, but he wanted them so much. He was a mess.

Franziska's hands continued to roam along the length of his body as she tried to unbutton his clothes. Almost too quickly she slid off his cotton bed shirt and firmly massaged his shoulders, trying to uncoil tense muscles at the same time agonizingly sliding her tongue on his, making him feel so much pleasure in such small tasks.

"Franziska... what..." he gasped when she turned him sideways and wrapped her arms around him from behind. She slid her fingers along the planes of his pectoral and serrati muscles, down to his abdominal ones, each touch gently probing, rubbing, memorizing every tough, sinewy mound, indentation, ridge and detail.

"You will be the death of me. Ugh..." his breathing became faster and heavier. She teased him further by softly tracing the line from his sternum down to the fine dark hair that trailed from his umbilicus to his pubis.

"Franziska... Where did you... Agh..." he grunted in pleasure when she slipped her hand into his pyjamas and brushed it against him _there_. He struggled and squirmed against her, but she had him pinned with her arms and their entangled legs. He continued to groan as her hand became more active in pleasuring him through the cotton of his boxer shorts.

When he had gotten hold of reality once more, his pyjamas were already on the floor discarded along with his shirt, and she was in the process of sliding off his underwear. He was painfully in need of relief. He took her hands in his and struggled to look her in the eyes. He shook his head while he gritted his teeth.

"No." He whispered.

"Let me." She slipped off her nightgown over her head and piled it on top of his clothes on the floor. She leaned him back on the pillows while she kissed him once more, rubbing her wet, lace-covered womanhood onto the tip of his member through his underwear.

"Agghh.." he groaned through their kiss and placed his hands on her bottom setting a better rhythm of her movements. He continued to hold her, tilting her hips, grinding and bucking against her, alternating soft and hard strokes.

"Oh... oh... Yes..." She continued grinding against him, forward and back, in circles, sensually swaying her hips, gasping and sighing as she unhooked her bra and took it off.

"I've always liked the way you do things to me." She leaned over and whispered against his ear. His hands slid upwards, tracing the curve of her hips, waist, and eventually palming both her breasts.

"Were they always this big?" he brushed his lips with one areola.

"They were always the same size since I ended puberty." She gasped when he began licking.

"You lie." He teased and squeezed the other with his fingers.

"You were looking this whole time?" she moaned as he suckled on one breast.

"A man would be a fool not to notice. Men do look, whether you like it or not."

"Other men probably looked as well." She teased then cried out when he suckled harder and slipped a finger into her. Her nipples were so tight now.

"Of course they did. I didn't like them looking." He growled possessively as he sucked on the other breast while she continued to grind into him, with his now bare member. She had slipped off all of his clothing while he was distracted with other parts of her body. He released her breast from his mouth with a pop. Before he could proceed to taking off her panties, she leaned her head against his shoulder and took the shaft of his cock.

"You are... really impressive." She whispered and turned their faces to look at themselves on the full length mirror adjacent to the side of the bed.

"I wonder how you would feel like inside me..." her silky voice shook him to the core. She knew he was tightly coiled tension as she continued to pump him up and down, up and down with her hand, intermittently brushing a finger on the glans and on the slit at the end. His jaw was tight, and he felt like the pleasure mixed with agony would never end. He shut his eyes tightly to avoid seeing their lewd reflection on the mirror, but it was a horrible, horrible idea, because closing his eyes heightened his hearing and tactile senses. Every touch, every squeeze, and every sound aroused him further, and he was increasing in size.

"Inside you? No... We c-can't." He raggedly breathed out. "Yes." She moaned while she rubbed his tip onto her panty-covered slit. He groaned as preliminary fluid came out, wetting her underwear even further.

"But children... We can't." He whispered.

"I'm safe today if that's what you're worried about." She kissed him. For a moment she felt some tension was released. "I'm soaked, thanks to you." She took off her underwear and returned to pleasuring him.

"How do you know..."

"-How to make you feel good? Or how I'm safe?" she teased as she descended on his body.

"Both." He inhaled when she traced a corner of his pelvis with her tongue.

"I keep track monthly of course, and I calculate. Let me remind you how good I am at calculating. As for your other question, it's a secret." She had a cat-like grin as she continued to caress his lower regions and massage his balls.

He endured, but felt so good. He moaned when she took the first inch of him into her mouth. She sighed as well. He suspected she still felt shy about this but he couldn't concentrate on anything when she was giving him piecing, blinding sensations with her inexpert but exceedingly erotic suction and caresses from her fingers. How he wanted to thrust further, but he reined in his urges and forced himself to be patient as she took him further into her mouth, struggling to time her breaths. She released his shaft from her mouth so she could breathe properly for a while. Miles was panting shallow breaths but calmed when his cock was being cradled between her large breasts.

"You... you don't have to do this, Franziska..."

"I want to. I want to make you feel good." She squeezed his cock between her breasts, rubbing them against all over his shaft.

"That feels really..." he began thrusting against her soft, warm breasts. "Good... So good." He groaned when she took him into her mouth again. He couldn't help it this time. He thrust in and out of her hot, wet mouth, in a moderate pace. He rammed into her again and again, and was even more turned on as he continued to thrust, as their eyes met.

"You feel so good... Ahh..." he smoothed her hair as he continued to thrust deeper, groaning every time his length reached part of her throat. Whenever her throat would tighten a little and she would gag, her walls there would tighten on his member as well, and he felt euphoria on every part of his flesh that met with hers. She moaned and gasped, getting wetter herself, bouncing her breasts against his thrusting shaft, until he met his release and shot his warm load into her mouth.

After swallowing a little, some of it clumsily leaked from her mouth and travelled down her lips, dripping onto her breasts. He watched her kneeled before him covered in his fluids, all flushed and pink. She licked her fingers palming her breasts, trying to relieve them from the aching sensation of her desire. He wasn't done yet. Watching her face and breasts covered in his cum aroused him even further.

"Do you feel better, Miles Edgeworth?" she laid herself beside his still-aroused body. She did not cover herself and she had that confident smile of hers on her face.

"You little minx." He chuckled as he pinned her on the bed and kissed her.

"Miles... I want you this time." She held his face and kissed his nose. His dark hair tickled her cheeks and made her smile.

"It will hurt, Franziska." He spoke against her forehead. She held him closer.

"I know, but it won't for long, because you are so kind and gentle."

"I might not be so kind and gentle now. In the state I'm in, I might be too rough on you."

"I trust you." Their eyes met. He was overcome with emotion. She really, really did deserve true love. If he couldn't give her his heart yet, then he would damn give her everything else.

He spread her legs. She was pink, throbbing, wet and ready. He leaned over her further and began to stoke her lips with the tip of his cock, grinding in that rhythm they agreed on earlier.

"Oh... Ah... There..." she grabbed onto his shoulders as he rubbed himself onto her clit.

"Don't... Ahh..."

He slipped into her slit gradually, inch by inch, expanding her. She accommodated him, quite tightly, hotly clenching around him like a tight glove. She moaned as he advanced further.

"Franziska... Agh..." he grunted in pleasure as he pushed further. She cried out as more of him hit her walls.

"You... I don't feel a barrier..." he gasped.

"I've never had sex with anyone."

"No, I believe you. Maybe from other strenuous activities?" He pushed further.

"Maybe... Horseback riding perhaps?... Ohhh... more..." she moaned.

"Riding indeed." He smiled faintly and bucked in further.

"You feel so good... Oh..." she felt more pleasure than pain as he began to move inside her. He thrust in and out, slowly... Agonizingly slowly, watching her arch and tilt her pelvis to a better angle, and watching her breasts bounce on every strong thrust he made.

"Miles..." she groaned. He understood. He picked up the pace. He wanted to make her reach the heights of pleasure the same time he would. He held onto her hips and rammed his cock into her faster and faster.

"Yes... Yes... Oh... So big..." she moaned as he grunted some more. Her bed bounced from their torrential coupling.

"You're beautiful, Franziska... And so sexy. You feel so good around me..." he whispered into her ear as they continued to couple, flesh slapping on flesh, brushing his finger on her clit while his balls slapped her lower lips every time he thrust in.

Not long after, Franziska moaned her release. Her body clenched on Miles's cock which induced his release as well. She felt warmth in her as her womb and vagina pulsated, milking his shaft, gradually until their climaxes subsided and they fell against each other in a hot, sweaty, yet sated embrace. The sensations they felt together were not just carnal pleasure. For the first time, they had never felt so much more connected, as if they fused not only their bodies, but their souls as well.

"I... I don't want to let you go." Franziska whispered into Miles's chest as they both tried to drift into sleep in the wee hours of the morning.

"Sleep now, Franziska." He kissed her forehead and caressed her hair. Daylight shafted in through the windows. It was dawn.

"I can't let you go..." she muttered as she leaned into him further. _But I know you will leave anyway_. She left unsaid. They both knew he would leave eventually. She only hoped it wasn't too soon.

"I'm not going anywhere." He reassured her.

But he did not make promises.

O-o-O-o-O

This is one of the most graphic ones I've written and I hope it did not offend you. Reviews are highly welcome! The next chapters will conclude this story hopefully. I wish you well.

P.S. In case you have not noticed yet, dear reader, chapter titles are all names of songs (which I do not own, credits go to their producers and artists). Below is the list in case you're curious about them:

1: Diet Mountain Dew –Lana del Rey

2: You're Beautiful- James Blunt

3: Locked Out of Heaven- Bruno Mars

4: Stress Reliever- Ne-Yo

Yours,

Lili


End file.
